Gimlis Revanche
by Legolaniel
Summary: Gimli rächt sich, mit unangenehmen Folgen für Legolas.....abgeschlossene FanFicANM: Diese Story ist mal spontan nach ein paar Bierchen entstanden


Gimli's Revanche, oder warum bei den Elben Apfelsaft illegal ist

Der Krieg war vorüber. Zumindest außerhalb Bruchtals. Dort, wo sich die Gefährten erneut versammelt hatten, bevor sie zum größten Teil getrennte Wege gehen sollten, knisterte die Stimmung noch ein wenig.

Gimli konnte einfach nicht vergessen, dass ihn „sein" Elb Legolas so haushoch beim Trinkwettbewerb (wie auch in einigen anderen Wettstreiten) geschlagen hatte. Da nun für den Abend ein großes Grillfest geplant war, sinnte er nach Rache. Er wollte ein einziges Mal gewinnen und besser sein. Immerhin war er ein Zwerg, das konnte doch nicht so viel schlechter sein als ein Elb. Fast den ganzen Vormittag verbrachte er mit dem Schmieden seines Plans. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, mit dem Elben nicht so gut klar kamen wie Zwerge. Vielleicht nur eine klitzekleine Sache, von der Legolas nicht mal etwas wusste. Gimli's Problem war allerdings, dass er zwar Legolas bereits ausgiebig studiert hatte (nicht das, was jetzt vielleicht einige denken fg), aber trotzdem kaum etwas über die elbische Gattung wusste. Es blieb ihm nur eins, er musste einen kompetenten Elben fragen.

In Bruchtal liefen viele Elben rum, soweit war das nicht schwer, aber natürlich musste es einer sein, der Legolas nicht sofort warnte, sondern Gimli den Spaß gönnte.

Natürlich! Der Zwerg schlug sich mit der Hand vor den kleinen, dicken Schädel. Elrond! Soweit Gimli wusste, hatte er sowieso noch eine Rechnung mit Legolas offen, da dieser vor ihrer Abreise (Mann, war das schon wieder lange her) den Abfluss im obersten Stockwerk verstopft hatte und es nicht zugeben wollte. Dabei hatte Arwen gesehen, dass er die Badewanne zuletzt benutzt hatte. Danach stand dort nämlich alles unter Wasser und aber auch gar nichts lief mehr ab. Und nach einigem Hin und Her (keiner wollte in das benutzte Badewasser greifen) zog Arwen mit angeekeltem Gesicht ein großes Büschel langer, hellblonder Haare hervor. Gimli schüttelte bei der Erinnerung grinsend den Kopf. Dieser Elb würde selbst unter Folter nicht zugeben, dass er, der ach so tolle und wunderschöne und natürlich auch obercoole Prinz, bei nur einer Haarwäsche so viele Haare verlor. So eine alberne Idee.

Da Elrond sein Mini-Gen-Labor bereits bei Ebay „Mittelerde" versteigert hatte, konnte er es Legolas nun aber auch nicht mehr nachweisen. Sehr ärgerlich.

Also blieb es dabei, dass die Gefährten los marschierten und Elrond sich von Arwen so allerlei anhören musste. Denn es war auch noch ihr Bad gewesen, das eigentlich für die Gäste gar nicht gedacht gewesen war. Außerdem fehlte seit dem ihr Lieblings-Nerzöl-Rosen-Ei-Geheimzutat-Schampoo. Und das war sehr schwer zu kriegen, da der Hersteller seine Berater-Elben nur alle 500 Jahre nach Bruchtal schickte.

Ja, Gimli war sicher, Elrond konnte er gefahrlos um Rat fragen. Also machte er sich auf die Suche. Nachdem er den Rosengarten, den Wiesengarten, den Gemüsegarten, den Tulpengarten und den Nelkengarten durchklappert hatte, fand er ihn dann zwei Stunden später (die Gärten waren riesig) im Wintergarten.

„Endlich finde ich dich" sagte er außer Atem. „Du musst mir unbedingt helfen" Elrond sah ihn leicht amüsiert an. „Hat sich einer der Hobbits wieder deine Kleidung ausgeliehen?" Beinahe empört schüttelte Gimli den Kopf. „Ach was, meine Sachen sind mit drei Vorhängeschlössern gesichert. Es geht um was anderes" er senkte die Stimme und sah sich vorsichtig um. „Also…na ja…du bist ja ein Elb, oder?" „Halbelb" fiel ihm Elrond ins Wort. „Ja, okay…aber du kennst dich doch gut mit den Elben aus, oder?" „Sicher, um was geht es denn genau?"

„Nun ja…ich wollte dich fragen, ob es irgendetwas gibt, dass Zwerge besser können als Elben." Er senkte die Stimme noch weiter und Elrond spitzte seine eh schon spitzen Ohren. „Nun, ich muss Legolas einfach einmal vor versammelter Mannschaft schlagen….in irgendetwas. Am besten im Trinken. Heute Abend. Gibt es nicht irgendwas? Am besten wäre natürlich, wenn Legolas das nicht wüsste."

„Hmmmm….es gibt da etwas, das bei Elben fatale Wirkungen hat. Hmm…..das dürfte Legolas auch sicher nicht wissen, denn so was gibt es schon seit mindestens 4000 Jahren nicht mehr in unseren Häusern. Und selbst wenn, er würde es nicht mal merken. Eine kleine Menge genügt." Gimli streckte interessiert den Kopf nach oben. „Was ist es, was ist es, was ist es?" schrie der Zwerg.

Elrond lächelte „Nun, normalerweise werden wir Elben ja nicht betrunken…." „Oh ja, das habe ich gemerkt." „Aber eine Sache, die ändert das. Apfelsaft. Elben vertragen keinen Alkohol in Zusammenhang mit Apfelsaft. Denn auf einmal wirkt der Alkohol bei Ihnen genau so wie bei Menschen, Hobbits oder Zwergen. Sie werden betrunken. Und deswegen wurde Apfelsaft auch schon vor langer Zeit unter den Elben verboten. Es wurde einfach zu einer Modedroge. Man kennt das ja" „Aha" Gimli grinste frech. „Und außerdem passt Trunkenheit und die Folgen auch nicht zu unserer Anmut und Schönheit." fügte Elrond noch schnell hinzu. „Aha, also einfach etwas Apfelsaft zum Bier?" „Das wäre so im großen und ganzen die Grundidee" Elrond grübelte. „Nur, na ja….wo bekommen wir den Apfelsaft her? In ganz Bruchtal wird es keinen geben…außer…Moment…ich bin sofort wieder da."

Elrond raste aus dem Wintergarten. Gimli grinste immer noch und fühlte sich plötzlich unheimlich überlegen. Dieser Elb würde heute Abend eine gewaltige Niederlage einstecken müssen. Auch wenn er ihn gerne mochte, immerhin waren sie Freunde, wollte er sich diese kleine Genugtuung nicht entgehen lassen.

Also wartete er und hoffte, das Elrond nun eine Lösung hatte. Im Garten nebenan hörte er die Hobbits singen und tanzen. Er war so gut gelaunt, dass er sich am liebsten sofort zu ihnen gesellt hätte.

Aber Elrond kam schon mit triumphierender Miene zurück. „Ich wusste es doch, Aragorn steht nämlich wahnsinnig auf Apfelsaft und er darf ihn hier auch völlig legal konsumieren." Gimli nahm die halbvolle Flasche entgegen. „Und das reicht?" „Klar. Jeweils einen Schuss in jeden Krug Bier. Viele wird Legolas sicher nicht schaffen. Nicht bei der unverhofften Wirkung. Am besten weihe ich die Barkeeper ein. Der Blonde Elb kriegt beim Wettbewerb „Bier mit Schuss". Elrond sah lächelnd nach oben. „Waren das schöne Zeiten….als man das noch legal an jedem Bierstand bestellen konnte. Da hat saufen noch so richtig Spaß gemacht. Na ja, ab dem 500. Lebensjahr ist man ja aus den Flegeljahren eh hinaus. Okay, also ich organisiere das heute Abend und forderst Legolas erneut zum Trinkwettbewerb hinaus, abgemacht?" „Ja sicher!" „Supi, ich freu mich schon….das wird ein Heidenspaß!"

Der ersehnte Abend kam langsam, aber er kam. Gimli hatte sich im Zelt neben Legolas gesetzt, der gerade auf Gandalfs (er war für heute Abend der ernannte Grillmaster) berühmten „Chickenwings ala Gondor" herumlutschte. „Na, alter Elbenfreund? Hast du gar keinen Durst mehr?" „Hmmm?" Leogolas leckte sich die Finger ab und sah ihn fragend an. „Na ja, du nuckelst schon seit einer halben Stunde auf deinem Wasser herum. Willst du nicht mal etwas Ordentliches trinken?" Legolas blaue Augen weiteten sich. „Auf was willst du hinaus?" fragte der Elb, während er mit der Zunge seine Zähne nach Hähnchenresten absuchte. „Na ja" Gimli räusperte sich lautstark. „Wie wäre es mit einem weiteren Versuch, dich unter den Tisch zu saufen?" Legolas setzte seinen gleichgültigen Blick auf. „Wenn dir so viel daran liegt gerne, aber ich will dich warnen. Du weißt, es wirkt bei mir nicht so wie bei dir." Gimli verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Ja, aber nur der alten Zeiten zuliebe." Legolas nickte. „Okay, also dann ein Trinkwettbewerb" sagte er laut und stand auf. „Regeln wie beim letzten Mal, Aragorn und Frodo sind unsere Schiedsrichter. Wer zuletzt steht, hat gewonnen" Legolas grinste ein wenig zu selbstgefällig und sah siegessicher in die Runde. Die Hobbits setzten sich auf ihren Tisch, damit sie besser sehen konnten und die beiden Schiedsrichter stellten vor den Tisch der beiden Konkurrenten.

Elrond winkte dem Barkeeper zu. „Bring 8 halbe Blonde an den Tisch Nr. 10!"

Legolas sah zum Glück nicht, wie Elrond Gimli zuzwinkerte.

Vor jeden wurden 4 Krüge Bier gestellt. Legolas nahm den ersten in die Hand. „Okay, Zwergi, auf los geht's los!" „LOS!" brüllte Frodo.

Als wäre es die größte Nebensache der Welt, kippte Legolas den ersten Krug hinunter.

Hatte sich das Bier letztes Mal auch so warm in seinem Bauch angefühlt? Wahrscheinlich schon.

Er nahm bereits das zweite, während Gimli noch schluckte und sich den Bart wischte.

Schluck…schluck….irgendwas war anders….er wusste nur nicht was. ‚Red dir nicht so einen Blödsinn ein, du bist ein Elb und das ist stinknormales Bier' dachte Legolas und nahm den letzten Schluck. Sofort griff er zum dritten Krug.

Er war sicher, dass er sich völlig normal fühlte. Um seine Gedanken zu unterstreichen schüttete er den dritten Krug besonders schnell hinunter und setzte seinen enorm coolen Blick auf.

‚Huch?' Sein Gleichgewicht machte ihm doch sonst nie Probleme…vielleicht der Kreislauf, war schließlich ein heißer Tag gewesen. Vielleicht auch ein leichtes Erbeben. Gab es in Bruchtal Erdbeben? Im Düsterwald nicht. Aber vielleicht in Bruchtal. War ja ne andere Gegend. Klar…irgendwo muss es ja Erdbeben geben. Oder? Und dann wohl in Bruchtal und nicht im Düsterwald. Es hieß ja Bruchtal, den Namen konnte man ableiten…oder?

Legolas dachte so lange darüber nach, dass er beinahe vergaß, den vierten Krug in die Hand zu nehmen. „Legoli, nicht absetzen…..immer schön rein damit"

Warum grinste Aragorn so? Beziehungsweise…Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen…wieso grinsten die beiden Aragorns so?

Was in aller Welt war das? Und das Erdbeben schien auch schlimmer zu werden. Er versuchte den vierten Krug zu greifen. Schließlich durfte er jetzt nicht schlapp machen. ‚Hoppla!' Beinahe wäre er nach vorne gefallen. Das Bier war aber noch im Krug. Gut. Schön runter damit. Auch wenn es so langsam irgendwie ekelig schmeckte.

Was war das denn jetzt? Ein kleines elbisches Bedürfnis? Oh je, die Regeln besagten, dass man nicht gehen durfte, wäre er doch vorher noch mal gegangen.

‚Hui' jetzt grinsten zwei Aragorns und zwei Frodos. Und der Zwerg, besser gesagt die Zwerge, grinsten auch. Und irgendwie war sein Kopf so leicht und doch so schwer. Komisch das ganze. Weit entfernt hörte er Elronds Stimme „Bring noch mal 4!"

Sehr weit entfernt. Uih und dann dieses blöde Bedürfnis. Die letzten zwei Schlucke Bier schmeckten nun aber noch mehr als fürchterlich. Legolas schüttelte sich. Hoffentlich kippen die Zwerge bald um.

Irgendwie wurde alles so nebelig. Nur um ihn herum, seinen Magen und seine Elbenblase spürte er umso mehr. „Giggel" Hatte er gerade so blöde gekichert? Eigentlich war ihm doch gar nicht nach kichern. Im Gegenteil. Er wusste nicht mehr so recht, ob ihm nun mehr schlecht war oder er dringender aufs Klo musste. Seit wann wurde einem Elben schlecht? Na ja, hier in Bruchtal war vielleicht alles anders, hier gab es schließlich auch Erdbeben.

Es half nichts, er musste unbedingt raus hier. Ja, langsam einen Schritt nach vorne….

„Aua!" Welchen der beiden Frodos er gerade getreten hatte, wusste Legolas nicht. Sie sahen ihn beide böse an. „Lass ihn durch Frodo, besser noch hilf ihm den Weg zu finden. Ich denke……hmmm…okay…ich nehme das mal in die Hand." Er packte den Elben, der irgendwie noch blasser als sonst mit einem leichten Grün im Gesicht war, unter den Schultern und versuchte ihn zum gehen zu bewegen. „Legolas, ich bringe dich nach draußen an die frische Luft, dort wird es dir besser gehen….

Oh ja. Legolas fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Frische Luft hörte sich gut an. Warum redeten die denn auch alle so durcheinander. Das machte ihn ganz wuselig im Kopf. Ooooohhh…..

Aragorn seufzte. „Prima Legolas, prima……fein gemacht."

Warum musste er auf einmal gar nicht mehr so dringend? Und wieso war ihm nun so warm an den Beinen?

Na ja, jetzt konnte er sich wenigstens auf die Übelkeit konzentrieren. Bzw. darauf den Mund besser nicht mehr zu öffnen, bevor keiner mehr in seinem Umkreis stand. Stand da denn überhaupt noch einer? Oder hatte das Zelt diese bunten Punkte eben auch schon gehabt?

„Hmmm" Irgendwie wurde ihm ganz heiß ihm Bauch…..was sollte das nun bedeuten? Er wusste jetzt, was Übelkeit war, aber dieses Gefühl war nun völlig neu. Immerhin wurde er weiter gezogen. Draußen wurde es sicher besser und…

„In Deckung" schrie irgendeine Stimme.

„Urgh" entfuhr es Legolas' Mund, gefolgt von reichlich Flüssigkeit mit Hähnchen.

Ob Aragorn nun böse war? Wieso schrie er auch so rum, war doch kein Wunder das man sich da nach ihm umsah.

Wenigstens fühlte er sich jetzt etwas besser.

„Chooon bessssa!" keuchte Legolas und ließ sich fallen. „Oh nein….hier wird nicht geschlafen, mein Freund." Aragorn war wohl doch böse. Auf jeden Fall wurde er nun ziemlich grob.

Endlich kamen die Rosenbüsche mit der frischen Luft in Sicht. Aber wieso blieb Aragorn nun stehen? Es war doch schon dunkel, man konnte doch kaum noch etwas von ihrer Schönheit erkennen. Warum hielt Aragorn seine Haare so zurück?

Oh nein, schon wieder dieses heiße Gefühl im Bauch. Legolas wollte nur noch ins Bett. Schlafen wäre jetzt so was schönes…..irgendetwas musste gewaltig nicht mit ihm stimmen….

„Urgh!" okay, diesmal hatte keiner geschrieen. Auch die Büsche nicht, obwohl die nun an Aragorns Stelle waren. Ob er nun ins Bett durfte? Anscheinend schon, Aragorn zog ihn ja weiter.

„Bring ihn am besten in eins der unteren Badezimmer. Dort sind Fliesen auf dem Boden. Der ruiniert mir sonst die guten Teppiche. Die sind nicht mal 100 Jahre alt. Ich kann die doch nicht alle 50 Jahre reinigen lassen!" Das war Arwens Stimme gewesen. Teppiche? Wieso kam sie jetzt auf Teppiche? Und überhaupt, was für Teppiche?

„Urgh" was sollte denn nun diese Pranke vor seinem Mund? „Legolas…bitte nicht gerade hier, okay? Noch eine Minute…." Minute? Wofür? Und was sollte er hier nicht tun? Wo überhaupt?

Wollten sie ihm nun die Haare waschen? Aragorn hielt sie ja schon wieder fest. Besonders bequem war es aber nicht, über der Badewanne zu hängen.

„Urgh!" Okay, wohl doch nicht die Haare.

Er spürte wie er auf kalte Fliesen gelegt wurde (wie unhöflich, schließlich war er krank, bei einem Elben etwas ganz besonderes, er gehörte doch wohl eher in ein Bett), immerhin bekam er eine Decke.

„Wollen wir ihn nicht umziehen? Sonst wacht er morgen auf und….na ja, du weißt schon…." „Bis morgen ist das trocken und wie ich ihn kenne, geht er eh baden"

Was soll bis morgen trocken sein? Und wieso fielen ihm die Augen zu? War er vielleicht von einem Virus befallen worden, dass ihm sämtliche elbischen Eigenschaften raubte?

Und wieso zog ihm da jemand die Hose aus? Hallo?

Legolas fiel in tiefen Schlaf.

Zum Glück erinnerte sich Legolas am nächsten Morgen an gar nichts mehr. Er wunderte sich zwar ein wenig, dass er beinahe nackt im Badezimmer aufwachte….aber so konnte er wenigstens sofort in die Wanne steigen.

Gimli hatte leider nicht viel von seinem Sieg. Legolas sollte von den Geschehnissen des Abends lieber nichts mehr erfahren. Vielleicht war das aber auch Gimli's persönliches Glück.

Und Aragorn war sich sicher, niemals wieder würde er einem Elben seinen Apfelsaft schenken.

Ende


End file.
